A pair of butterfly
by RikuSena
Summary: Aku ingin menjadi kupu-kupu, mereka bebas terbang ke mana pun yang mereka inginkan. Mereka bebas terbang bersama siapa pun. Mereka bebas menjalani hidup seperti apa pun. Dan yang paling penting…mereka bebas mencintai dan dicintai siapa pun.


Summary : Aku ingin menjadi kupu-kupu, mereka bebas terbang ke mana pun yang mereka inginkan. Mereka bebas terbang bersama siapa pun. Mereka bebas menjalani hidup seperti apa pun. Dan yang paling penting…mereka bebas mencintai dan dicintai siapa pun.

Character : Melayucest (MalayxNesia) secara mereka berdua adalah pairing incest terindah di Hetalia! –digampar-

Warning: :Fanfic ini mengandung YAOI atau boyxboy love, jika tidak suka harap klik tombol back tapi jika OK tolong baca dan review ya...dan juga ada beberapa kesalahan dalam tata bahasa. Dan juga Fic ini agak gaje, jadi kalau ada yang aneh, harap dimaklumi. Dan oh ya, mungkin oh bukan, tapi pasti para karakternya agak atau sangat OOC. Dan cerita ini sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya dengan cerita hetalia, saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.

Disclaimer :Hetalia bukan punya saya, tapi milik om Hidekaz Himaruya. Jadi kalau saya bilang punya saya, jangan dipercaya ya~ itu bohong~ XD. Dan fanfic ini diadaptasi dari cerpen sepasang kupu-kupu karya Andi Fauziah Yahya, romantis lho. Baca ya! –promosi mode:ON-

Character's name:

a).Male Nesia : Reza Valdiano

b).Male Malay : Ridho Pratama

* * *

Hujan turun dengan deras membasahi bumi, membasahi seluruh hal yang dijatuhinya. Tetes-tetes air hujan beradu dengan suara-suara lain, menghasilkan sebuah melodi yang indah sekaligus sendu.

Di sebuah taman, ada dua orang pemuda yang seperti saling berada di dunia mereka masing-masing. Yang satu duduk dengan tenang di bawah pohon sementara yang satu lagi berdiri di tengah hujan sambil memandang langit, sebuah payung hitam bertengger manis di atas kepalanya. Pemuda yang duduk di bawah pohon itu seperti asyik memperhatikan pemuda di depannya, berusaha mengingat setiap detil diri pemuda di hadapannya itu. Berusaha sebisa mungkin sebelum mereka berpisah…mungkin untuk waktu yang lama.

"Kak Reza, apa yang kakak pikirkan?" tanya pemuda di bawah pohon itu lirih. Suaranya pelan, tapi entah kenapa pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya bisa mendengar suara itu dengan jelas di antara rintik-rintik hujan yang membasahi payung yang menaungi tubuhnya.

"Entah…aku tak tahu apa yang kupikirkan, Ridho…" gumam pemuda itu sambil melepaskan payung yang dipegangnya, membuat payung itu terjatuh dan membuat hujan membasahi tubuhnya. "…Mungkin memikirkan kalau semua ini…adalah untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Terakhir kalinya sebelum semuanya berakhir dan menjadi sebuah kisah sedih"

"Aku tak suka…kata-kata itu, kak Reza" kata Ridho sambil berdiri dan membuka payungnya sendiri untuk berjalan ke samping kakaknya. "Ini satu-satunya hal terakhir…"

"Stop" kata Reza dengan getir. "Aku tak suka kata-kata 'satu-satunya' dan 'akhir'…"

"Aku juga tak suka, kak Reza…" kata Ridho sambil mendongak memandang langit yang gelap ditutupi awan mendung. "Tapi ini satu-satunya jalan yang bisa kita pilih…"

"Kita?" kata Reza sambil tertawa masam. "Kita pilih? Aku tak pernah memilih jalan ini, Ridho!. Aturan-aturan yang dibuat Tuhan dan orang-orang berpikiran sempit itulah yang memilihkan jalan ini buat kita! Orang-orang sok patuh itu membuat kita tidak punya jalan lain selain ini, apa-apaan itu!"

Ridho menghela napas sambil memandang kakaknya. Kakaknya terlihat sangat tidak berdaya, begitu rapuh dan lemah. Benar-benar seperti terpojok dan tidak menemukan jalan keluar. "Kita juga…salah satu dari sekian banyak orang-orang sok patuh itu, kan?" tanyanya lirih.

"Kenapa kita harus patuh?" geram Reza dengan nada gemetar. "Orang-orang lain bisa melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Mereka bisa tertawa bahagia, tersenyum senang. Sedangkan kita…? Begitu kita bahagia, kebahagiaan itu malah direnggut seenaknya! Aku iri pada mereka, Ridho. Aku iri!"

Ridho menjatuhkan payungnya dan memeluk kakaknya itu di bawah derasnya hujan yang menyiram tubuh mereka. Dia merengkuh pemuda berambut hitam di depannya dengan hangat, berusaha memberikan ketenangan dan kenyamanan bagi pemuda di hadapannya. "Kita…tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kak Reza" katanya lirih. "…Karena dunia ini bukan hanya milik kita…dan tak ada tempat bagi kita berdua di dunia ini" Ridho mengeratkan pelukannya pada kakaknya. "…tidak pernah ada…" gumamnya lirih.

* * *

17 Agustus, setahun yang lalu…

Reza sedang asyik bermain game di komputer Ridho sementara adiknya itu duduk di sebelahnya di atas ranjang, terus memandangi kakaknya. Entah keberanian dari mana, entah setan apa yang menghasutnya hingga tiba-tiba saja dia berkata…

"Kak Reza, aku sayang sama kakak" katanya pelan pada pemuda yang telungkup di hadapannya.

"Hmm…aku juga sayang kamu" kata Reza dengan nada cuek, tangannya tetap memencet keyboard dan mouse komputer dengan ganas, berusaha menyelesaikan level game di depannya.

"Aku serius, kak Reza!" seru Ridho.

"Kamu pikir aku gak serius? Udah serius banget itu" kata Reza masih dengan nada cuek.

"Kak Reza!" Ridho menyentak tangan kakaknya hingga kakaknya itu menghadapnya. "Aku sayang sama kakak!"

"Kamu lagi ngapain sih? Belajar ngungkapin cinta?" tanya Reza dengan nada dan tatapan bingung. "Lulus kok, lulus. Kamu bilang sama cewek mana aja mereka pasti klepek-klepek. Kalau kamu kayak gitu ntar aku pikir kamu sayang gimana~ gitu sama aku"

"Emang itu benar!" seru Ridho. "Aku sayang sama kakak! Bukan sayang sebagai saudara, tapi sayang yang…yang lain! Seperti kekasih! Aduh~ gimana ngejelasinnya~"

Senyum di bibir Reza lenyap. "Ke…kenapa?"

"Aku nggak tahu, kak Reza! Entah sejak kapan aku…perasaanku ke kak Reza jadi seperti itu. Aku terus tahan sampai akhirnya nggak bisa! Aku nggak tahan lagi! Aku perlu bilang perasaanku ini ke kakak!" seru Ridho.

Reza menghela napas. "Ridho…kamu tahu kan kalau kita nggak mungkin…"

"Aku nggak bilang kita harus pacaran!" seru Ridho. "Aku udah cukup dengan kakak ada di dekat aku! Aku nggak perlu perasaanku ini terbalas…"

"Gimana kalau…"Reza tersenyum sambil menatap adiknya itu. "Perasaan kamu terbalas?"

Ridho menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan terbelalak. Reza tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum mendekati adiknya dan mengecup bibirnya pelan. Ridho menutup matanya saat dia merasakan bibir kakaknya mencumbu bibirnya. Ada perasaan lega…menyelimuti dirinya. Lega karena sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu disembunyikan.

Sejak saat itu mereka berdua berpacaran, saling memadu kasih. Cinta yang indah sekaligus menderita. Mereka tersiksa, menderita karena harus menutupi hubungan itu dari semua orang. Semua pelukan, ciuman, sentuhan intim…semua itu hanya bisa dilakukan dalam kesempatan langka atau pun di dalam sebuah kamar terkunci. Mereka tidak bisa menunjukkan rasa cinta mereka pada dunia. Rasa cinta itu…hanya bisa ditunjukkan dengan yang lain, dalam sebuah dunia yang terisolasi.

Mereka merasa cukup dengan itu. Cukup dengan semua itu. Tadinya…

Manusia memang makhluk egois, selalu menginginkan lebih. Mereka menginginkan lebih. Menginginkan kesempatan berbahagia tanpa ada apa pun yang menghalangi. Kesempatan bercumbu dan memadu kasih di tempat semua mata bisa memandang mereka. Mereka menginginkan kebahagiaan yang tidak dihalangi oleh apa pun, sebuah kebahagiaan sejati.

Tapi mereka tahu mereka tidak bisa meminta semua itu. Mereka tidak bisa mengharapkan semua itu.

Karena ini bukanlah dunia mimpi mereka. Mereka hidup dalam sebuah dunia kejam yang bernama kenyataan.

* * *

"Hei, Ridho, kupu-kupu itu indah ya!"

Ridho memandangi kakaknya yang berlari mengejar seekor kupu-kupu bersayap putih bersih. Kupu-kupu itu begitu indah, terlihat begitu suci.

"Aku ingin sekali…kalau aku bisa terlahir kembali. Aku ingin jadi kupu-kupu putih seperti itu. Kupu-kupu yang hidup berbahagia di padang rumput hijau penuh bunga seperti ini" kata Reza dengan pandangan mata menerawang.

"Kak Reza..kenapa harus kupu-kupu? Girly amat sih? Banci deh!" kata Ridho.

"Ih, suka-suka dong! Kupu-kupu itu…bebas, Ridho. Mereka bebas terbang ke mana saja. Bebas terbang bersama kupu-kupu yang mana saja. Bebas memilih hinggap di bunga mana. Mereka bebas…menentukan hidup mereka. Mereka bebas mencintai dan dicintai siapa saja…" gumam Reza.

"Maksud kakak sebenarnya…kita sebagai manusia nggak bebas, iya kan? Ada batasan-batasan yang menghalangi kita untuk melakukan sesuatu. Batasan-batasan…untuk mencintai seseorang" kata Ridho pelan.

"Iya" kata Reza sambil tersenyum sedih. "Banyak sekali batasan di dunia ini yang harus dipatuhi manusia, hukum, agama, adat, kebiasaan, pandangan orang…banyak sekali. Kupu-kupu nggak harus memikirkan itu, Ridho. Mereka nggak kenal hal bernama dosa dan egoisme, mereka cuma punya cinta dan kebahagiaan. Nggak ada apa pun…yang menghalangi kebahagiaan mereka".

* * *

Bandara Soekarno Hatta, Jakarta

"Jadi kamu memang akan pergi, ya?" tanya Reza memandangi adiknya yang sedang bersiap-siap memasuki gerbang keberangkatan bandara.

"Ya" kata Ridho sambil menyampirkan tasnya. "Aku sadar, kak Reza…kemana pun kita pergi…jawabannya tetap sama. Hubungan kita…nggak akan pernah diterima"

"Tapi orang-orang nggak perlu tahu, Ridho. Orang-orang itu nggak perlu tahu…" kata Reza dengan suara parau.

"Tapi kita tahu, kak Reza, dan kita sadar kalau ini salah. Orang –orang itu…semuanya nggak salah, kak Reza. Yang salah itu kita berdua…yang salah itu cinta kita berdua, kak…" gumam Ridho sambil memandang kakaknya. "Cinta ini nggak benar dan nggak akan pernah benar"

Reza menunduk, tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh mengalir di pipinya. Tapi begitu dia mengangkat wajahnya sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya. "Aku mengerti…" katanya. "Semoga kamu selamat sampai Malaysia, ya…aku selalu menunggumu" kata Reza pelan.

Ridho memandang kakaknya itu. "Maaf ya, kak Reza. Aku sayang sama kakak…" katanya sebelum berjalan memasuki gerbang keberangkatan, meninggalkan Reza sendirian di luar bandara.

Setelah Ridho pergi, senyum Reza perlahan-lahan menghilang. "Aku sayang sama kamu, Ridho. Kalau nggak ada kamu…hidup ini nggak akan ada artinya…" gumamnya sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan bandara.

* * *

Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia…

Jalanan itu masih tampak lenggang. Hanya ada satu dua pejalan kaki, juga kendaraan yang kadang-kadang lewat. Ridho tengah memasukkan koin ke dalam mesin minuman di depannya saat telepon genggamnya berbunyi. Dia segera merogoh jaketnya untuk mengambil handphonenya.

"Iya, ma…kenapa?" tanya Ridho sambil terus berjalan menyusuri jalan raya Kuala Lumpur.

"Ridho, kakakmu…" terdengar suara isak tangis mamanya.

"Kenapa dengan kak Reza, ma?" tanya Ridho.

"Kakakmu itu bunuh diri, dho. Dia menyayat pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Dia nggak bisa ditolong lagi!" kata mamanya.

"Ap…" perkataan Ridho terputus dengan suara klakson mobil dan teriakan-teriakan sebelum tubuhnya menabrak seuatu dan terhempas di jalan aspal yang keras.

Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap gulita…

* * *

Ridho perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Dia melihat kalau dia sekarang berada di sebuah taman bunga yang sangat indah. Bunga-bunga beraneka macam dan warna mekar dengan suburnya di sekitarnya.

Dia terus melangkah hingga dia tiba di sebuah danau. Air danau itu berwarna bening, benar-benar menggoda untuk berendam di sana. Dia mengangkat wajahnya yang daritadi menunduk dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam berdiri di tepi danau sambil tersenyum. Tangannya terulur seolah menyambut kedatangan Ridho.

"Hai, dho. Aku sudah lama menunggu kamu" kata pemuda itu.

Ridho tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Kita…bisa bersama selamanya, kan kak Reza? Nggak ada lagi…yang akan memisahkan kita, kan?" tanyanya sambil berjalan di samping kakaknya itu sambil menggandeng erat tangannya.

"Ya" kata Reza sambil tersenyum. "Kita akan selalu bersama, Ridho. Selamanya. Nggak akan ada lagi yang memisahkan kita"

Ridho tersenyum dan bersandar di bahu kakaknya itu. "Aku mencintaimu, kak Reza" kata Ridho dengan pelan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ridho" kata Reza sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala adiknya itu.

Mereka berdua berjalan pergi semakin dalam ke taman bunga mereka berdua. Dan di saat yang sama sepasang kupu-kupu bersayap putih terbang tinggi ke arah matahari dan menghilang dalam terangnya sinar mentari.

* * *

**Author note:**

**Lebay kan? Lebay kan? Dari dulu kalau udah nulis cerita kayak gini pasti lebay mampus. Bagus nggak?**

**Review ya! Kayak biasa~**

**Sekian.  
**


End file.
